


That Smile

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	That Smile

After more than a decade with the Bureau, Spencer was pretty sure he’d seen it all and felt it all - that was until Luke Alvez walked into the office. At first, Spencer was pretty convinced he’d never fully accept Luke, because Spencer had been so close with Morgan that seeing him leave really hurt.

Spencer had still been working through “losing” Derek, when Luke walked in - and then they were immediately paired up and were ushered into a BDSM shop. Nothing like being thrown out of the frying pan and into the fire. He’d been so nervous. Luke was gorgeous, so Spencer found himself stuttering in his presence. The thing that surprised him though was the fact that despite all his rambling and stuttering, Luke had looked at him with rapt attention, even going so far as to ask Spencer to elaborate on any given fact.

It wasn’t like he was ignored, or even never asked to elaborate, but his other friends asked out of love for him, not because they were really interested - Luke though, he was actually interested, or at least he seemed to be.

As time passed, Spencer found himself more and more attracted to Luke. His feelings for Derek, something that would never happen, drifted away. But with his growing feelings for Luke came another hitch up - Spencer was Spencer, scrawny and nerdy, while Luke was every man and woman’s dream. His abs practically glistened in the gym, not that Spencer had been staring or anything. His smile was brilliant. His hair was glorious. Plus, he was simultaneously tough, kind and intelligent. What would Luke actually want to do with him?

For weeks, he’d struggled with whether or not to tell Luke. He did happen to know that Luke was gay. Unfortunately, he’d overheard something he shouldn’t have, so he knew about Luke’s former work partner, who also happened to be his partner. 

But now they were sharing a room. The town they were in was a small southern town with very few rooms, so everyone had been doubled up. Emily had roomed with JJ, Stephen went with Tara, Garcia was at home, which meant Spencer and Luke were the only two left. It didn’t help that this case was killing the team.

For Spencer, and he assumed Luke, it was hitting them extra hard. The unsub was targeting gay couples who were very much out of the closet - loved by all those around him for exactly who they were. They’d nailed down the profile enough that they believed the unsub was also a gay man who felt like he couldn’t come out of the closet himself, so he was taking out his frustration on those that had what he didn’t. 

They weren’t getting anywhere though, so Emily had tole everyone to go back to the motel and get some sleep. Spencer was anything but tired though, and Luke seemed to feel the same way. After getting ready for bed, Spencer sat down on the bed, his head in his hands as he tried to collect his thoughts. “You alright?” Luke asked.

“Yea,” Spencer lied, lifting his head up. “Just trying to figure out how we can get this guy.” He lifted his leg up and rested his head on his knee. “I’ve been doing this job forever, so I feel like I’ve seen it all and then something like this happens and I question everything.”

“Like whether or not any of this is actually worth it?” Luke asked, not waiting for an answer. He didn’t need one. “I know. Me too.”

Spencer wondered if this was a decent opening to get to know more about Luke. “I feel bad for the guy,” Spencer said, referring to the unsub. It wasn’t all the time that he found himself in that position, but on the rare occasions he did, he always wondered how to feel about himself. “I mean this guy obviously feels like he can’t be who he is, and he hates it so much that he’s taking it out on other people. I don’t get why anyone cares who people fuck.” He normally didn’t curse, but he was so frustrated, he fell back onto the bed, eliciting a slight laugh from Luke.

“I get you, man,” he said. “I was lucky. My family didn’t care when I came home with Noah. They just wanted to see me happy.”

There was his opening. “I’ve never actually introduced my mother to a guy, or a woman for that matter, I never got the chance to introduce her…but I honestly don’t think my mother would give a shit.” 

“You’re bisexual?” he asked. Spencer nodded. “How have you not been scooped up by someone already?”

Taking their minds off the case, Spencer told him about Maeve and what had happened to her, then said he’d never had a relationship with a man, or even had a crush on one, but that he wasn’t closed off to anything. A silent moment hung between them and then both of them drifted back to the case, leaving Spencer’s head hanging his hands again. “We’re gonna get this guy,” Luke said. “If I’ve learned anything in the months I’ve been here, it’s that you guys always get the job done.”

“We,” Spener said. “You’re a part of the team now. We get the job done. I just hope you’re right.” Luke came over to sit at his side on the bed, gently placing his hand on Spencer’s shoulder. 

A few moments passed between them in silence, and then Spencer looked up. When he met Luke’s gaze, he had the urge to kiss him, but he was still nervous. Good thing Luke had the nerve. Quickly, he leaned in and pressed his lips to Spencer’s, pulling away just as quickly when he realized what he’d done. “Sorry, I-”

“Why are you sorry?” Spencer asked, looking at Luke in a way that silently asked him to do it again. This time, he moved a little closer and took Spencer’s head in his hands. Their lips met again, and Spencer brought his hand up to cradle the back of Luke’s neck, bringing them closer still. After a few minutes of comforting kisses, they pulled away from each other. “Well, at least I know now.” He smirked in Luke’s direction as Luke licked his lips.

“Know what?”

“That you like me. I didn’t think you did.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he laughed. “You’re intelligent, kind, funny, have interesting things to say, and you’re not bad to look at either.”

Spencer blushed. “You’re the only one that seems genuinely interested in what I have to say…that means a lot to me. Maybe when we get back we could go on an actual date?”

“I’d like that,” Luke smiled. He caught the time on the clock. “We should probably go to sleep so we can catch this fucker in the morning.”

Spencer snorted, peeling into a fit of laughter from deliriousness. They were both so tired. “And that smile,” Luke said.

“What?” Spencer asked, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

“That smile is another reason I like you.”


End file.
